


At My Worst

by kitty_yongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, kinda based on real life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_yongie/pseuds/kitty_yongie
Summary: Jaehyun is tired. His bones feel like they're being crushed into tiny particles, tiredness seeping into every pore of his body. And only one person can help him mend that pain.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	At My Worst

Jaehyun slowly blinks as his eyes try to adjust to the brightness of the lights in the elevator. He sighs, exhaustion taking over and leans his head against the back of the person standing in front of him.

Mark chuckles as he feels the older’s head getting in contact with his back.

“Tired, aren't we?” He mumbles in English.

“As if you aren't tired yourself.”

“True, I can’t say anything against that.”

For a moment, Jaehyun closes his eyes and cringes when he feels his mask getting a little wet on the spot over his mouth. He hates sweating with a passion, especially with a mask. His head is pounding, he can still feel the force of the bass in his skull and hear the loud music echoing in his ears.

“God fucking damn it.”

He hears Taeil shushing him and normally he would've apologized for his language but right now he really doesn't care. It’s late, he’s freezing cold and can already feel a headache developing.

The sound of the elevator reaching the fifth floor slightly startles Jaehyun and he sluggishly starts moving to the side to let the other members through. But before he can move any further, he gets stopped by a slight tug on his padded jacket. A rather warm hand intertwines with his cold one and he gets tugged out of the elevator, a warm body right next to him.

Taeyong doesn't leave him, even when they reach the warm dorm hall and everyone starts to take off their outdoor clothes, he stays by his side, shushing the others when a small fight breaks out about the bathroom order.

He patiently waits while Jaehyun slowly takes off his shoes, immediately storing them and the moment the younger’s hands are empty, he grabs them again, guiding him into a familiar room.

“Why?” Jaehyun mumbles, not really listening to the answer because god damn, his head is pounding so much, he can’t even concentrate enough to listen to his favorite voice.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Jaehyunnie, is everything alright?”

Taeyong touches the other’s cheek and gently caresses the cold skin, carefully wiping the sweat off his philtrum with a tissue.

“I… I don’t know Yongie.” The younger tiredly mumbles and he sighs when Taeyong slowly guides him so he can sit down on the bed.

“I’m just so damn exhausted, I feel like falling asleep every second but my head hurts so fucking much. My whole body hurts. And I’m not even satisfied with my performance during the pre-recording, I made so many small mistakes and it was broadcasted for everyone to see.”

He groans and runs his hands down his face, closing his eyes in an attempt to reduce his headache.

Jaehyun doesn't even react when careful hands reach for his sweater and slowly pull the clothing off him, guiding his arms up for better access.

“Are there any spots that hurt in particular? And you don't need to beat yourself up over some really small mistakes, they were out of fatigue which isn't your fault plus I doubt anyone before their tv knows the choreo as much as we do."

Jaehyun doesn't fully register all of the older’s words but still nods in appreciation. “My neck and upper back.”

He cringes in slight pain when Taeyong’s hands start to gently massage these exact spots but immediately pouts when he leaves after a few moments.

“Why did you stop?” He mumbles and slightly smiles when Taeyong laughs prettily.

“I’ll get you some warm pain patches, alight? And I’ll make you some of your favorite tea, you really look like you need it, Love.”

“God, I don’t deserve you, you must also be really tired yet you’re still doing this, thank you, I love you.”

Taeyong smiles and drops a kiss on Jaehyun’s nose.

“It’s simple. It’s because I love and care for you. And because caring for you or being in your presence makes me calm. Now please change your pants and get under the blanket so you won’t get cold, ok? I’ll hurry.”

And with a little wave, the smaller closes the door behind him and Jaehyun is alone in the room.

He sighs and slowly wiggles out of his pants and underwear, throwing them into the designated box and slowly stretches his arms above his head.

“Fuck, that really hurts.”

Jaehyun carefully touches the base of his neck and groans when he feels a sharp pain shoot through that spot. He really needs those pain patches.

After aimlessly staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, he carefully stands up, shuffling through the room to retrieve a pair of fluffy pajama pants, sighing at the soft material against his legs.

When he turns around to turn on the fairy lights, something catches his eyes and he smiles. A big pink bunny is lying on the ground at the edge of the bed. Taeyongie must've kicked it down and forgot to put it back in its place. Jaehyun sighs fondly and takes the cute plushie in his arms, rubbing his cheek against it while he sits down on the bed.

“Has your owner kicked you off again, huh Bunny Knight?” He coos, putting the pink plushie on the bed again and pats it’s head softly. But the bunny obviously likes its place on the floor because as soon as Jaehyun releases his hands from it, the plushie tilts and falls from the bed again.

“Are you serious?”

“Jaehyunnie, who are you talking to?”

“Your Bunny Knight decided that he likes the floor more than your bed. It fell down again.”

Taeyong softly laughs as he puts down the tea and sits down on the bed. He carefully brushes his hand through Jaehyun’s hair and the younger man sighs in content.

“How are you feeling, Love?”

“Exhausted. And shitty to be honest.”

Jaehyun sighs and lies down on his stomach, burying his face into the soft and comfortable pillows that smell like everything nice and sweet. Like Taeyong. Like home.

He closes his eyes and hums in content when he feels Taeyong’s warm hands slowly running up and down his back.

“Does it still hurt?”

The younger slowly lifts his head and nods, cringing when Taeyong’s hand digs into an especially painful spot right under his left shoulder.

“Shit, especially there Hyung. Please don’t press too hard, it hurts.”

“Sorry Baby.”

Taeyong chuckles and then Jaehyun feels a warm breath fanning over his skin and giggles when a kiss is pressed against his back. He sighs in content when the light kisses continue, trailing from his left to his right shoulder, going back and stopping at his nape.

“Hold still, alright?”

The warm breath disappears for a moment and then there’s a hand soothingly stroking the skin under his left shoulder. There’s a sound of something being ripped off and then something is being stuck on his skin. A pain patch. Another one is being attached to his right shoulder and Jaehyun sighs in appreciation.

“Is it a warm one?” He mumbles sleepily.

“Who do you take me for? Of course Baby.”

Taeyong sits down next to him and starts to carefully but thoroughly massage his boyfriend's neck, digging his thumbs deep into the skin.

“Oh god, that feels so good Baby.”

The older snorts at his reaction and feels his hands and arms getting tired but he continues kneading the other’s neck diligently, wanting his boyfriend to relax and be, mostly, pain free. He knows and hates the feeling of back and neck pain that lasts for days and really doesn't want the younger to experience the same thing.

“Love,” Jaehyun mumbles, “don’t you wanna lie down? Or put some patches on your neck too, you always complain about it and I don’t want you neglecting your health because you’re so occupied with me.”

“Don’t worry Baby.” Taeyong chuckles, amused and at the same time touched by his boyfriend's honest concern. “I already took care of my neck and back. You’re more important rig-”

“No!” Jaehyun huffs, turns around and sits up, pouting and visibly upset. “We’re equal, we’ve talked about this before. Don’t say that you’re not important Love.” He raises his head and looks in Taeyong’s large and sparkling eyes, carefully cradling his cheeks.

“I know you’re not saying it with negative thoughts behind it but please don’t say things like that. You talking about yourself like that hurts me. Really.”

“Oh baby. I love you.” Taeyong kisses Jaehyun’s nose, cooing and giggling as his boyfriend wraps his arms around his waist, pulling the older into his bare chest.

“Thank you for your concern but I’m good. I’m thinking about myself, really, I promise love.” He leans down a bit and presses a light kiss on the left side of Jaehyun’s chest, smiling when he can feel the beating of his heart and the warmth of the man’s skin.

Jaehyun yawns and pulls Taeyong even closer, their bodies pressed together. “Sweetheart, don’t you want to change? I know you hate falling asleep with your normal clothes on and you must be pretty tired too. Lie down with me.” He kisses his forehead, smiling when Taeyong nods and yawns at the same time.

“Let me just change, alright? And put on a shirt, I don’t want you to get a cold on top of everything else.” Taeyong wiggles out of Jaehyun’s strong embrace and hops off the bed to quickly change into more comfortable sleeping clothes, that being one of Jaehyun’s giant hoodies and flannel pants.

“God, you look so cute, love.” Jaehyun coos, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye and takes out his phone to take a few pictures of the adorable man. “Like a penguin, all bundled up.”

“Not my fault that your hoodies are so incredibly big on me.” The older pouts while quickly removing the last bits of makeup from his face and applying cream.

“I don’t see anything negative about that.”

“Me neither.” Taeyong giggles as he goes back into Jaehyun’s embrace, burying his face into the younger’s shoulder.

With the older in his arms, Jaehyun lies down, pulling the blanket over them. He sighs, tiredness overcoming his body and suddenly, everything hurts even more than before. And the more he lets his body relax, the more he becomes aware of it. His muscles ache like hell, especially the calves and arms. At least the warm pain patches have reached their full warmth now.

“Hyunnie?”

“Mh.”

“Do you feel better now?”

“I… I don’t know? I’m so incredibly tired now and everything hurts even more. I just feel bad.”

Jaehyun groans when Taeyong shifts a bit in his arms and now he’s the one whose head is pressed against the older's chest. He takes a deep breath, trying to relax and not concentrate on the pain, frustration and fatigue. Instead he breathes in the scent of home, Taeyong’s scent.

“Thank you for taking care of me and staying with me. I love you.” Jaehyun mumbles, snuggling even closer.

“Oh love. You don’t need to thank me for doing what I love and what I want to do. You know I’ll always take care of you, even or especially when you don’t ask me to because you’re too prideful.”

Taeyong snorts and strokes Jaehyun’s fluffy brown as he whines in embarrassment. “You know I’ll be there when you’re at your best and when you’re at your worst. I won’t go.”

“Did you-” Jaehyun tries to sit up but his boyfriend holds him down so he just looks up, a pout on his face. “Did you quote my favorite song to make me laugh?”

“Of course, baby. And I obviously didn't fail.”

The older smiles and lightly kisses his boyfriend, lips melting softly and tenderly. Jaehyun sighs into the kiss, his fingers stroking Taeyong’s jawline, tracing invisible patterns into the skin. He closes his eyes and lets himself feel the movements and fullness of the other’s lips, tasting a mixture of toothpaste, lip balm and something so distinctively Taeyong.

Taeyong’s hand curls into the skin of Jaehyun’s shoulder and lightly pushes him away when he needs to breathe desperately. Jaehyun leans his forehead against the other’s, both catching their breath and smiling in bliss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jaehyun pecks Taeyong’s lips again and smiles lovingly. He leans in for another short kiss but gets interrupted by his own yawn.

“Tired?” Taeyong giggles and kisses Jaehyun’s nose when he nods. “Then go to sleep baby, I’m right here, I’m not going away.”

“Mhh.” The younger nods and snuggles his head into the fluffy pillow, pulling Taeyong closer to him and pressing his head against his clavicle.

After a few minutes of lying there, Jaehyun remembers something.“Yongie. We need to take off the warm pain patches. We’re not supposed to sleep with them.”

“Are you kidding me?” The older groans in annoyance. “I was just about to fall asleep.” He whines and sits up, carefully peeling the patches from his and Jaehyun’s backs. With a groan, he rolls out of the bed, away from the warm heat the blankets and Jaehyun provide.

“Fuck!”

“Mh? What’s wrong, love?” Jaehyun asks, eyes already closed again, waiting for Taeyong to come back into bed.

“We… ugh, I can’t believe it.”

“What is it? Hurry please, come back to bed.”

Taeyong sighs. “We forgot about the tea I made.”

“You made tea?”

“See?” Taeyong laughs and softly shakes his head in amusement. “But you know what? I really don’t care right now, I just wanna sleep.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear, come back.” Jaehyun opens his arms in invitation, making kissing sounds and smiles when Taeyong, after turning off the light, snuggles back into the inviting warmth, pressing a kiss on the crown of his head.

“Sleep now my love.” Taeyong softly whispers, soothingly stroking Jaehyun’s back. “I’m proud of you and you did really really well today. Be proud of yourself too. I love you.”

“Thank you sweetheart, I love you too.”

And a few minutes after lying in each other's arms, sharing warmth, love and security the way only two people who love and trust each other can share, Jaehyun falls into a deep slumber, his mind and heart full of warmth and positive feelings and a voice that suspiciously sounds like his boyfriend, telling him he did well and that he is always loved. And that he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy it's me again, back with another short soft fic! These days have been stressful and confusing so writing fluff was relaxing, I hope you all can find that too and I hope you all are having a good december and/or christmas time (if you celebrate it)! 
> 
> Title is from the song At My Worst by Pink Sweat$, who's currently one of my favorite songs and artists! Pls give it a listen, you might know another of his sings because of the boys lmao 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, giving kudos, bookmarking or sharing! Comments are always appreciated! Take care and stay save and healthy! <3
> 
> Talk to me on twitter at  
> @kitty_yongie  
> Or on my cc at  
> https://curiouscat.qa/95-97kr


End file.
